


Persephone in the Underworld

by WildwoodQueen



Series: Mythology Poems [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Goddesses, Gods, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Retelling, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodQueen/pseuds/WildwoodQueen
Summary: Sweet Persephone is trapped in the eternal darkness of the Underworld. But perhaps she wants to stay.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Mythology Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622422
Kudos: 11





	Persephone in the Underworld

Innocent Persephone,  
Maiden of roses  
Lost in the thorns  
In the land of endless night in which the  
Soul lies awake. Breathless.  
Sits at the banquet  
Of sugared wealth —  
She speaks not a word.

Her mind filled with the thrumming of  
Uneasy thoughts  
Like the screams and squalls in the dusky air  
And the shrill beauty of the night  
Damp. Wanton.  
Time spools like thread.

Hades. King of  
Lost souls  
And the sunless stone  
And the cold at the end of the day  
And the jewels that shimmer in the darkness  
Scintillating in the careless breeze  
Now, drops his gaze —  
Hesitant, wild as the shadows  
Dancing in the honeyed candlelight.  
_Queen of Shades_ , he says  
Voice soft like a sigh in the night  
_Eternity is long.  
Thrones are cold.  
The night longs for the day._

A glance like a touch  
Persephone feels the start of  
A smile occur to her lips  
_Once I yearned  
For the blinding light_, she says  
Her eyes steady, moth to the flame  
_But now I know it is not for me._

She stops, speech falters like the  
Beating of a heart  
The inky darkness holds her.

Her hand opens  
Six pomegranate seeds. Red.  
Russet hues like the beginning of dawn.  
And she savours them like  
The thousand breaths of spring,  
The meadows silvered with the touch of the sun,  
The brightness of the day boiled down to miracles,  
Joy, life,  
And love.

They smile at each other in the darkness.


End file.
